The Corruptor
The Corruptor is both the apparent leader of the Corruption and the main, albeit unseen, antagonist in Fable: The Journey. History Origins The Corruptor's origin can be traced back to the first Archon and Hero, William Black. Having once travelled to the evil plane known only as The Void to acquire the Sword of Aeons, William Black was afflicted with a corrupting disease that was wasting his body and mind away. In the midst of his reign of the Old Kingdom, the Hero returned to the Void and purged the evil within him, which subsequently formed the Corruption and the Corruptor. Having sprung from William Black, the Corruptor immediately believed that it had the right to rule Albion as much as William Black, and set itself to achieving this objective for centuries, proving itself one of Albion's greatest long-term threats. Battling the Old Kingdom The Corruptor's first attempt to take over Albion took place at the conclusion of The Spire's construction, which created a rift between Albion and the Void. Seeing this as an immeasurable opportunity to claim the land, the Corruptor sent forth its greatest lieutenant, the Crawler. The combined resources of the Old Kingdom could not stop the Crawler's approach; even the Old Kingdom's greatest Heroes, Sol, Blaze, and Stone, could only imprison the creature in a dark temple in the faraway land of Aurora. Although the Three Heroes' power destroyed the Spire, which in turn obliterated the Old Kingdom itself, Albion was saved for the time being and the Corruptor's plans were foiled. Re-Emergence The Corruptor bided its time for centuries, waiting for someone to rebuild the Spire in order to recreate the conditions it needed to re-enter Albion. This opportunity presented itself when Blind Seer Theresa, who was interested in rebuilding the Spire in order to defend Albion from evil, used the deaths of Helena and Amelia Fairfax to manipulate Lord Lucien Fairfax. Driven mad by a desire to bring them back to life, Lucien enslaved the people of Albion, forcing them to rebuild the Spire. Upon the Spire's completion, the Corruptor's plans continued apace. The reconstruction of the Old Kingdom artifact awakened the Crawler from its slumber, which subsequently purged a majority of Aurora's life before moving toward covering Albion in complete and utter darkness. Only the efforts of Albion's new monarch, the Hero of Brightwall, stopped it. Unfortunately, that Hero's subsequent disappearance in Samarkand made the Corruptor's task once again a realistic goal. Fifty Years Later Fifty years after The Crawler's defeat, the Corruptor's other lieutenants, the Devourer and the Temptress, were sent to corrupt Albion and its creatures, in hopes of building the Corruptor an army and preparing for its arrival. To ensure nobody would stop the Corruptor this time, the Devourer even managed to cripple Theresa, seemingly ensuring that no Hero would rise to oppose its master. The Corruptor was proven wrong once again by the sudden appearance of the Dweller, Gabriel. Seeing in Gabriel an opportunity to save Albion, Theresa guided the Dweller on his new path, resolute in collecting the power of the Three Heroes of the Old Kingdom and securing the Spire to stop the Corruptor. Although the Corruption's master sent both his lieutenants and his armies against the duo, it was not enough as they were both slain by Gabriel. Reaching the Spire at last, Gabriel channelled the light through Theresa, which kept the Corruptor from entering Albion at long last while she prepared her wish. The subsequent destruction of the Spire and apparent death of Theresa ensured that, once again, the Corruptor had been denied its ultimate prize. Category:Fable: The Journey Characters